


Strawberry Pink

by DodgyKermit



Category: Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, Fanfiction, Gay, Libraries, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgyKermit/pseuds/DodgyKermit
Summary: George swivelled his head round to greet the person who spoke to him. And immediately, his vision was filled with pink. An almost blinding contrast compared to his usual dark, dull world. A boy, about his age, stood before him, wearing a bright, pink hoodie. His hair, soft and brown. His eyes, a deep, ocean blue…
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Strawberry Pink

Corner Street library was dull, dark and dingy. George absolutely fucking hated it, but it was the only place in this blasted town that he could actually get his studying done. His parents were always arguing, so staying at home wasn’t an option. And his school’s library consists of 3 chunky, grey computers that could hardly handle a quick google search. This old place was really his only option.

Books lined the walls with their dusty pages and worn backs. The few lights hanging from the ceiling, flickering with a dim, yellow glow, illuminating the faces of the people that sat, haunched over their books. Minds engulfed in their pages, their stories. George understood peoples wonder and fascination towards books. The way the yellowed pieces of paper were littered with words, the musty smell, the way the pages felt against your fingertips… He appreciated them, just didn’t get the same ‘prickle of excitement’ or ‘tingle in his spine’ as other people did. He’d never been the sort of person to get ‘lost in a book’, instead, he had spent most of his childhood playing badminton in his back garden. But this past year, George had spent countless hours in this place to escape his home life and to just get on with his exam preparations, and every time, he ends up letting his mind wander as he watches as people come and go in the library.

Today was like any other day. A Tuesday afternoon, and George was sitting, next to the window in the library on Corner St. Very exciting. He stared out of the misted panes of glass, through the condensation, watching as the people and cars passed. Watching as their faces fell as the weather started to turn and rain. It was almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. Anything. At this point, it didn’t matter what, just something more exciting than this. And as if by some miracle, George was interrupted with a:

“Hey... Is anyone sitting here?” Spoken with a voice as smooth as butter, but as sweet as chocolate. George swivelled his head round to greet the person who spoke to him. And immediately, his vision was filled with pink. An almost blinding contrast compared to his usual dark, dull world. A boy, about his age, stood before him, wearing a bright, pink hoodie. His hair, soft and brown. His eyes, a deep, ocean blue… He recognised him from somewhere, but in his tired state, his mind was blank. George soon realised he was taking an awfully long time to reply and was still staring at the soft, pink boy in front of him.

“O-oh, of course not… This seat’s free” George stumbled over his words which had never really happened before.

“Aha, thanks, mate” The words left the pink boy’s lips in a way that mesmerised George. And now that he was closer to the boy, he realised that he smelt like strawberries. A sweet, comforting smell, that seemed to match the boys more feminine persona. The boy pulled out one of the heavy wooden chairs from underneath the table, and gently placed his laptop down on the hard surface. He let out a sigh and turned to face George. Who was sitting, rigid in his seat, face flushed a light shade of pink, almost the same tone as the boy’s hoodie.

“M-my names, Alex,” The boy said with a smile plastered on his face, and arm outstretched, waiting for a handshake in return. George sat there for a moment and let the name ‘Alex’ sink in. A familiar name… It suited him. Alex, the pink boy that smelt like strawberries.

“Aha, the names, George. It’s nice to meet you, Alex” George returned the gesture with a smile, reaching out to shake the other’s hand. And as their fingers touched, George almost felt a spark of electricity, filling his stomach with butterflies. The red-tone on his cheeks deepened, as he looked into the other eyes, getting lost in their infinite swirls of blue. After locking gazes for what felt like years, both boys quickly snapped their hands away and turned back to face their work.

An hour past and George had been the most unproductive that he had been in months. Instead of focusing on the calculus that he needed to learn, all that was in his mind was the boy next to him. The smell of strawberries engulfing his nostrils; intoxicating his mind. All he could see out the corner of his eye was pink, but suddenly he other turned his head to look at him. Once again, his blue eyes taking the spotlight.

“Umm, I was wondering, George, how old are you? I know it’s a bit of a creepy question, but y’know… just checking…” The boy spoke in such a way that made Georges stomach flip.

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I’m seventeen, studying for exams, you get the drill.”

“Oh wow, haha, I’m seventeen too. I’m literally here for the exact same reason. I’m just really fucking confused with this god-damn calculus.” He laughed, the sound echoing through the empty building.

“Shhhh!” The librarian hissed from the other side of the room, her eyes almost piercing into the boy’s souls like daggers. Her eyes squinted through her silver-framed glasses, she let out a huff of exasperation and turned to face her computer again. Both boys exchanged a look of hilarity and a smirk.

George cleared his throat in an attempt to start the conversation up again. “I’m actually meant to be revising calculus too, but I didn’t pay attention to a single word in Mrs Smith’s class, so I’m actually completely lost…I cannot focus for the life of me today”

“No way. Mate, I literally have Mrs Smith as my maths teacher. White Wood Academy? Right?” His voice sounded hopeful.

“Haha, yes! So we actually go to the same school? Wow, would never have guessed.” George’s voice rose in pitch, as he got more excited.

“You sit in front of me in maths and I recognised you immediately when I walked in here, I just didn’t want to seem creepy, so I just pretended to not know who you were… I realise now that it was a bit weird, heh, sorry...” Alex mumbled under his breath, face flushing a deep pink, now matching his hoodie. George gave him a look of confusion then realisation as a switch flicked in his head.

“Oh, no way! I’ve watched you come into her class late everyday fro the past two years! How did I not recognise you? You always looked so pretty with your face all flushed from running, haha.” George suddenly froze, the realisation hitting him like a boulder. The realisation that he said that out loud. But suddenly it all made sense, the reason why the boy looked so familiar to George… The yellow lights of the library suddenly seemed brighter as they illuminated the soft features of Alex’s faces, highlighting the obvious red-tone in his cheeks.

“Oh… Hehe, I- Well... Y’know what, George? I don’t even know you, and this is really forward of me, but I’ve had the biggest crush on you since last year. And I was... I dunno, wondering if you maybe wanna go on a date or s-something? This is really creepy of me but...” Alex was speaking at one hundred miles an hour and his face was getting redder and redder by the second. George was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. He was trying to process what was happening. He was just asked out by Alex, the pink strawberry boy that sat behind him in his maths class…

“Alex.” George interrupted.”

“I'm sorry, I just really needed to tell you, and I don’t even if you like guys or--”

“Alex! It's okay… I’d love to.” George said in a hushed tone, so to not be heard by the librarian. Alex stopped, and his eyes lit up.

“Wait, really?” His voice softened.

“Yeah, I mean, its quite sudden, but I’d really love to…” George bashfully rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor. Alex let out a gasp of excitement and wrapped his delicate arms around the other. George, despite not knowing the boy very well, melted into his embrace, returning the gesture.

“I should probably give you my number then?” Alex said with an unsure tone. George gave one last look at his unfinished calculus revision and back up at Alex. A rush of confidence started to flow through him and he decided to just go for it. What did he have to lose?

“How about we go for that date now? I mean, our work can wait, right?”

“Y-yeah, sounds good to me” Both boys exchanged a smile. George and the strawberry pink boy, an almost unlikely couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if people are liking these, hehe. I'm still utterly shit at writing, but hey, that's why I'm here. I'm open to suggestions. (; <33


End file.
